AntiTheSis Epilogue AKA HP & the Antithesis World's Afterlife
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Read the original at: FANFICTION "DOT" net/s/3943025/1/Antithesis to understand this story and all. This is after Harry Potter dies at the Year 2100.


Harry Potter and the Antithesis World's Afterlife. Sequel to

FANFICTION "DOT" /s/3943025/1/Antithesis

* * *

Harry Potter and the Antithesis World's Afterlife.

Epilogue to Antithesis

July 31, 2100...

Harry James Potter was lain to rest, Ron was furious at what his sister did, but Harry didn't even know of the Potter's afterlife curse, hopefully that will give him some guilt.

Harry though he would go straight for the gates of heaven or he expected hell anyways because of his killing of Voldemort, murder is still murder.

He woke up in limbo at the age he married Ginny.

Albus said, "Back again, Harry?"

Harry asked, "What the bloody hell are you talking about Albus, I lived my life."

Albus snorted, "You are the master of Death Harry, you could've lived to be 1,000 yrs old, if you wished to, let alone 3,000. That's what I would've done."

Harry snorted, "A 3,000 year old Albus Dumbledore, that would be a sight to have seen."

Albus nodded, "Yes, it would've been Mr. Potter, but I accepted my death. But have you read the book of life or the book of death they are the pedestals in front of you."

Harry asked, "Which one should I read?"

Albus chuckled, "That is up to you my dear boy, but one has your destination and the other explains the reasoning behind it and all."

Harry sighed and opened the book of life.

Harry found his section, Harry James Potter, July 31, 1980 at 11:58pm-July 31, 2100 at 11:59pm. Destination: Wizarding Hell, Reason: Read the book of Death."

Harry sighed, "i figured as much, I killed Voldemort and Voldemort was human wasn't he?"

Albus nodded, "That is correct and you got one of the reasons why you are going there."

Harry gulped and squeaked out, "One of the reasons?"

Albus nodded, "one of the reasons yes."

Harry potter opened the book of death.

Reason for his afterlife destination to wizarding hell: One killed voldemort without bothering with trying to capture him and merge the soul pieces back together, instead you killed at least 7 seven soul fragments, meaning you murder seven people even though they were well evil. Blending punishment. Two: Sent Ginerva Weasley Potter to Azkaban.(Harry was outraged that he was going to hell because he sent Ginny to Azkaban, she used a love potion on him.) third: For ignoring the damsel-in-distress rescue betrothal bond. forcing Miss Weasley's hand to use the damn love potion. Four: For falling in love with Luna. Fifth: For not loving Ginny romantically truly. Sixth: Well, for betraying your best mate, by sending his sister to Azkaban and Seventh: For falling in love with Hermione, considering she already married Ron."

Harry asked, "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

James Potter and Lily Potter stepped out from behind Dumbledore.

James answered, "The Potter curse, surely you heard Sirius and Remus explain that all Potter are supposed to fall in love with red heads right(Harry nodded), you are wondering what that has to do with what Ginny had to do. Yes when she died she went to wizarding hell, but she was given options, however you are not. Because of your idiocy, one, Hermione is technically your blood sister, your older sister, Albus here obliviated me and Lils."

Albus sighed, "One of things i regretted and not only her, either."

Lily said, "Luna was also your sister, too, her hair color was changed and glamour and once she became of age she became a love good with true blonde hair. meaning if you fell in love and married luna when she came of age, well, you would've been dating your sister which is frowned upon Gryffindor, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, only accepted by Slytherins, meaning Molly and Arthur wouldn't welcome you into their home anymore. They would ban you from the premises permanently because you broke a Potter tradition, one is never fall in love with a sibling, no matter if she has already been blood chromosomally adopted or not. The second is well, if you succeeded in doing such things, well, let's just say, our portraits would stop talking to you because you didn't marry a red head, and also they would rather be burned than to watch other stuff. So in retrospect, Ginerva was trying to rescue you from your afterlife, which you just ruined when you sent her to Azkaban, I am more disgusted with you than I was with Severus. You are worse than Snape. Because of what you did."

Harry only saw hatred in his mother's eyes, disappointment, and questionable actions.

Harry yelled, "she used a love potion."

Lily yelled: SHE HAD TO, YOU BLOOD FRICKING IDIOT. DID YOU NOT READ IF YOU MARRIED LUNA YOU AUTOMATICALLY WOULD'VE GONE TO WIZARDING HELL NO MATTER WHAT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN GIVEN A CHANCE, TO CHANGE YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FLYING BUCKBEAK'S SHIT. IN RETROSPECT, I WISH YOU WOULD PUSHED MALFOY OUT OF THE WAY AND YOU WOULD'VE GOTTE N THE GASH INSTEAD, THAT IS WHAT I WISHED ON YOU, I WISHED VOLDEMORT HAD WON BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU LEAD YOUR LIFE, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF OUR FLESH, YOU ARE NO LONGER OUR SON."

Harry said, "Mum, Dad?"

James shook his head, "No, son, your mother's right, if you would've forgiven ginny and learned to love then yes, you would still have been our son here, but now you aren't so, i hope you learned something from this the potter curse works in more ways than one, Ginny was trying to save your afterlife, it wouldn't matter, if you married luna first then Ginny second, because well Luna would've died a year after the marriage anyway because of the bond, remember the damsel-in-distress rescue betrothal bond and all?"

Harry nodded

James sighed, the potter curse is specific, that means you have to marry a red head and that red head has to be your first and ONLY WIFE. NO IFS ANDS OR BUTTS ABOUT IT. OTHERWISE YOU WOULD'VE GONE TO WIZARDING HELL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T MARRY A RED-HEAD AS YOUR FIRST WIFE. True it was all in vain and all, but she was doing it for the good of your afterlife. If you weren't thicker than Ron it would've been fine, you would've fallen in love with her naturally, true she could've forced a blood marriage instead and all. but your hero complex well, was actually your downfall, funny really, your hero complex, is similar to how a love potion works."

Harry muttered, "Did in by own volition. Could I have escaped?"

James asked, "Escaped voldemort until he died of old age? No, not with his horcruxes that is, the normal age for a wizard is 120 yrs, Albus Dumbledore was the exception at 150, with seven horcruxes, well, when he was 16, Tom's life expectancy when up from 150 to 300 that was on the first one.

for the second up to 600

third up to 1200

fourth up to 2400

fifth up to 4800

six up to 9600

seventh up to 19200

So unless you created your own and wait until voldemort turned 19, 200 yrs old, you wouldn't have escaped him, he would've destroyed the world by then, so no. Anything else before you go."

Harry asked, "why couldn't she just accept who i chose and move on?"

Lily said, "BECAUSE YOU DOLT YOU WOULD'VE GONE TO WIZARDING HELL. THAT'S WHY. YOU ARE CHAINED UP IN SHACKLES ON YOUR NECK, WAIST, ELBOWS, WRISTS, KNEES AND ANKLES AND YOU ARE STRIPPED DOWN TO NOTHING AND THEN YOUR TORTURER, COMES IN AND SLASHES OFF YOUR MANLY BIT HEALS IT, THEN REGENERATES THEM TO WOMANLY BITS ALLOWS DEMONS TO COME INTO THE CHAMBER AND RAPE YOU SEVEN TIMES, BECAUSE OF YOUR SINS AND THEN THE TORTURER REGENERATES THEN YOU HAVE THE BLENDING PUNISHMENT, FOR 484,000 HOURS, MEANING HE SLASHES OFF YOUR BITS ONCE MORE MULTIPLIES THEM BY 242,000 TIMES CONJURES A GIGANTIC BLENDER AND PLACED THEM INSIDE THE BLENDER. THEN CONJURES A LID AND YOU WILL BE CONSCIOUS THE ENTIRE TIME AND NOT ONLY THAT YOU WILL FEEL PHANTOM PAINS WHEN YOUR BITS ARE BEING BLENDED TOGETHER. THAT'S WHY."

Harry gulped and was now scared and regretted things..now.

Lily said, "I'm through with you hopefully your torturer will be able to get through that damn thick headed skull of yours."

Lily waved her hand and sent harry to wizarding hell.

Harry experienced what his mother told him and his torturer Emerald. just had a disappointment feel around him as carrot top, Old Parchie, and Red all had a disappointment feel in each of their own torturees.

Red was torturing the ginny that died in Azkaban, shortly after he sent her there. Carrot Top was torturing Ron from hsi world and Old Parchie was torturing Hermione from his world.

The curtains dropped and he heard screams that the tortures revealed themselves.

Emerald said in a distorted, voice, "You do understand the reason we had to do this right?"

Harry nodded and ragged breaths with a few tears in Harry now had a haunted look in his eyes.

Harry said, "I request to see my torturer."

Emerald said, "Are you sure, you won't like the outcome."

Harry nodded, "I'm sure."

Emerald lowered his hood, "I'm you, from the right world, the canon world, the true canon world, where I loved ginny and she would never use a love potion on me unless she needed and based on what i've read in your mind, she definitely needed to do it, because well, you are 10 times thicker than my Ron. My name is Emerald and you can guess who the other torturers are."

Harry paled, "you mean?"

Emerald nodded, "All from the canon world, Carrot Top is Ron(Harry snorted and thought 'made sense), Yes, I know it's funny, but Ron hated. Old Parchie also known as Old parchment or Parchie is Hermione (Harry rolled his eyes, even as a torturer her academics came first) and Red is my wife Ginerva Weasley Potter, the true one, the one who would never betray the one if i used a love potion on ehr she would've forgiven me, if she realized, i saved her and her family, I believe Arthur took you aside and apolgized for his daughter's actions with the love potion right(Harry nodded), did he tell you of any unbreakable vows you had to undergo? Thats right, an unbreakable vow to make sure that No Weasley will ever marry a Malfoy no matter what it takes and if failed to achieve that and the marriage happened anyway, the person who married the malfoy person or heir, would be disowned and their magic stripped to that of squib level and not only that, the head of the Weasley family will be forced to kill all the remaining Weasleys in the british isles, meaning Arthur, would have had to kill, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Bill and Fleur's children, Charlie, Percy and Audrey along with their children, George and Angelina along with their children, Ron and Hermione along with their children. Even you, too. As they unofficially adopted you as a seventh son. So you would fall under the category of being killed by Arthur then Arthur will kill himself and they would hope to start over again in a new timeline with thier memories, to make sure, whomever married a malfoy wouldn't be disown the second time around. That is dangerous as well as the damsel-in-distress rescue betrothal bond and you will not believe how many alternates would rather break the bond than be together romantically and all,don't they know anything. Oi. Those people have already served their time and they wre given a chance to start over with or without their memories, but they had given us with specific instruction to make sure they soulbonded as soon as the rescue happened or as soon as they kissed even if it was only a practice one and all. That is all. Do you want to start over to make sure you and Ginny get tgoether romantically without having her resort to a damn love potion. She tried to save you, one last thing, would you like to keep memories or forget them this time to truly start over."

Harry answered, "Forget them, please and well, try to make ginny not give up on me or well, try to find some counselor who understand girl-speak, and all, because getting over and giving up means the same thing to the guys and try the soul bond, but can you control the abuse our relatives give us?"

Emerald winced, "Who do you think heals you when you are asleep and all."

Harry gaped,Emerald nodded.

Emerald said, "I'm sorry, i wish there was something how about this vernon will get promoted and you will get your own bedroom this time. They will have to move to Devon in st. ottery catchpole, luna will be unfortunately miscarried and hermione will be truly dead as would Ron too. I'm sorry but something tells me this is what you have to do."

Harry sighed, "I figured as much I wouldn't but they may not be ron and hermione and luna physically, but they will be in another person's body with an alias?"

Emerald nodded, "Alright, i'm surprised you aren't that thick. but you are wondering why i miscarried hermione, and luna, and Ron died, a few days after birth, complications. Ginny was born but she will be forgetting this life as well, too. So when you are on the hogwarts express for first year, this time well, let's just say, you will still make an enemy out of Malfoy that is one true thing."

Harry cursed, "Damn, i was hoping Draco would've turned over a new leaf in a new and different."

Emerald snorted, "You and me both."

Emerald waved his hand and harry potter was born into the past once again.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
